


augenstern

by herondale 4 (Littlelionman15)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Protective Steve Rogers, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Steve Needs a Hug, captain quake, listen man i just love these two and they need some happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/herondale%204
Summary: in a world where the civil names of superheroes are secret, daisy johnson and steve rogers have found love.soft, includes avengers & aos groupchat + several other character mentions.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	augenstern

**Author's Note:**

> the idea isn't originally mine - i saw it a while ago on tumblr and it was in the back of my mind ever since, a captain quake post where it said something like "au where their identities are secret" so i sat down tonight and wrote it in one sitting bc i finally had time. if the person who owns the blog reads this or if you know them, please tell me their blog name so i can give credit where it's due! 
> 
> lots of love,  
> -a

It starts sometime after 2012 and the Battle of New York.

Daisy Johnson happened to be in the Big Apple for an assignment with SHIELD, for the second time after that one time she visited New York for a specific reason – one that involves the Stark Tower, the Avengers, huge crowds and costumes – but if you ever ask her about it she’ll deny it; if you, however, remain persistent, she might tell you, but then you have to return the favor by being her sparring partner for the rest of the week, and trust me, you wouldn’t want to taste of the sheer force of nature that’s clutched in her fists.

Steve Rogers was crossing the streets of the city whose humble inhabitants call it the Center of the Universe, having just gotten off of the subway from Brooklyn to Manhattan. He’d visited his old barbershop, whose owner had inherited it from his father; the owner was a lovely man, well into his seventies, but Steve still remembered him as the young boy who’d stop by every morning after walking to the bakery with his mother to buy bread, always cheery and wearing his father’s old fedora that lay just a little to comfortably on his head.

With one tracking down a possible enhanced individual to recruit for her Secret Warriors team and another walking in the opposite direction from his childhood home’s streets, two destinies intertwined;  
and in an universe where neither knew of the other’s secret identity, the two of them thought they could lead a normal life, without the constant guilt and grief of the superhero life.

*

“I just can’t with these kids” Skye – that’s the name she gave him, just in case he’d gotten into a little bit of a Nancy Drew mood – sighed after taking a look at her phone, which rested in the hand that wasn’t holding a red, white and blue popsicle rocket.  
She was looking at the groupchat she’d made with Fitz-Simmons, May and Coulson.  
“One of them just discovered slang and the other is amazed by their friend’s ability to put it into as many sentences as she possibly can. They’re nerds, but I still love them.”

“Tell me about it” the clover-eyed lover of this particular type of ice cream replied,  
“I’ve got five of my own.”  
Ah, yes. Have I not told you of the time Tony Stark invented groupchats so he could _help_ his MIT classmates cheat? In which _cheating_ consisted of him having enough points to graduate fairly early in the school year, thus being able to help his classmates pass the class held by a professor who had it out for the young Mr. Stark, but that’s a story for another occasion.  
The Avengers groupchat was a wild place, consisting mostly Stark teasing Barton, Natasha replying with a _seen_ and Banner just being confused all the time.

Technology was amazingly advanced nowadays, not even like something you’d see at a Stark Expo back in ’43, manufactured by Howard and held together by bits and pieces of electricity that Steve could only describe as sparkly and dangerous, but far more complex and interesting.

Steve wanted to get a hang on it, but before he’d met Skye, he’d only had two possibilities to learn – one was with an assigned SHIELD tech-assistant (which was nice, but everyone at SHIELD only saw him as Captain America, God’s Righteous Man, and not Steve Rogers, the confused guy who just wanted to learn how to operate these thin, touch-screened devices they nowadays called phones) and the other was shadowing Stark while he works on his new AI, and although he very much appreciated the opportunity to learn from a self-titled (and justified) genius, Steve saw this idea as effective as solving a math problem by chewing bubble gum.

Learning about technology with Skye, however, was interesting.  
He’d learned to program a bit – she stuck with _Pascal_ for now, claiming it to be “slightly outdated but very loveable and very functional” (same could be said about Mr. Rogers as well) – and after some time, Steve was already using professional digital drawing apps daily, with all the options and all the possibilities they provided.  
She still loved his excitement after showing him _MS Paint_ , and he, being every bit of the overachiever he is still, loved her shock at the sight of the beautiful Manhattan skyline he’d drawn on _Paint_ after a night she spent on a business trip and he didn’t feel sleepy.

“Anyways, you didn’t get the chance to tell me about that scar on your chin.” Steve had put his legs on the table and Daisy rested her head on his undeniable abs, swearing she could feel every nook and cranny between the chiseled muscles that wrapped around her head like a pillow.  
He was looking at her chestnut eyes as they lit up when she came up with a response.

“Of course I didn’t” she said, “Who would? With that divine spaghetti recipe you made?  
Bold of you to assume that anyone would have the time to talk with that beauty on the table.  
And the sauce, oh my sweet Italian pasta gods!”

Steve chuckled and Daisy put the phone down on her stomach. She was working on a new security program for SHIELD after the groupchat disbanded, but Steve couldn’t tell that, _not yet._  
She was one hell of a teacher, truth be told.

“Seriously, though – what happened?” Steve was persistent. He was watching a Yankees game on the new flat screen TV she insisted they buy while she programmed after they’d had dinner on an August evening.

“It’s really a misunderstanding” Daisy explained, and wanted to yell at herself because she was a high-ranking SHIELD agent but was miserable when it came to lying to the man she loved.  
I mean, can you blame her?  
Lying to Steve, even if it was for his own good – because telling your loved one you’re a superhero usually leads into them getting hurt, it’s a cosmic law by now – felt like what you’d imagine leaving your golden retriever puppy at home felt if there words to put it into. It just felt wrong, the kind of wrong that’s the worst because you know it’s wrong for a good cause.

“ _Skye_ ” he looked at her with those beautiful, soft eyes that now reflected the same inquisitive look you see in a parent’s eye as they look at their kid as they ask them what they’re holding in their hand. He used it a lot when working with the Avengers, Ms. Romanoff excluded.

“Alright, Mr. Persistence and Prettiness!” she’d exclaimed, giggling.  
“I got into a little disagreement with a coworker and it got a little physical.”  
That was certainly a way to describe sparring with Melinda May.

“My God, that’s horrible – did you report her?” he said, now a worried look.

“No,” she said, “I paid her back.”  
Okay, this was a lie she could get behind.

Steve pretended as if he was going to give her a strict, parenting look but then started laughing. “That’s my girl” he whispered after a short kiss.

“And you, mister Rogers?” she moved up a little and now she was looking directly into his eyes and all the green they hid beneath a beautiful, lightly glassy look. It was glassy because his shoulder ached when she used it to pull herself up and kiss him, but he didn’t flinch or tell her it hurt. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how you flinched when I put my hand on your shoulder after dessert. What’s the story behind that one?”

What’s the right way to tell your girlfriend that you’ve been hurt after jumping out of a SHIELD helicarrier and landing into a Hydra base, with nothing but a vibranium shield to protect you from impact?  
Seriously, was there even a way?

“I helped our janitor, Mr. Rector, while carrying the new art supplies” he lied, “because we’re about to start doing renaissance art this week.”  
He was teaching some classes at the Brooklyn Academy of Arts every now and then, so it was partially true.

“A-ha” she pouts her lips and starts tapping her finger on her chin, “so you pulled a muscle despite all the workout? I mean, those biceps didn’t come from thin air.”

“And now look who’s being persistent” he said, chuckling.

While one got hurt while sparring to relieve the muscle ache after spending the day beating up Hydra’s new pets – the Watchdogs, that were mostly just thugs with good sponsors – and another while rescuing hostages from a Hydra base, and both knew the other was lying about the way they got hurt, somehow they knew that the lie wasn’t meant to hurt the other, but was born from a good intention.   
That’s why Little Miss Richter’s Scale didn’t question the aching shoulder and the Sentinel of Liberty stopped asking about the cut on his girlfriend’s chin.  
They had better things to do, anyways;  
things that involved another kind of dessert, that still included whipped cream and strawberries.

_fin_.


End file.
